Gate valves or knife gate valves are used to control the flow of fluid, such as process fluid, in a pipeline. These valves include a housing having a fluid passageway and a moveable gate for opening or closing the fluid passageway. The gate is configured to slide within a liner located within the housing. In an open position, the gate is moved to allow flow through the fluid passageway between inlet and outlet ports of the valve. In a closed position, the gate is moved to close the fluid passageway and inhibit flow. The liner is usually one-piece and completely lines the inside of the valve. One-piece liners prevent the metal portion of the valve body from wearing through. For “cast in place” liners, once these liners wear out, the valve is usually thrown away.